


Cage dancer?

by Lonely_pan_kid



Category: Peep Show
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_pan_kid/pseuds/Lonely_pan_kid
Summary: “Even if he ends up dancing in a cage in a fetish bar”That’s what Mark had thought, but he’d never imagined…So when he discovers Jeremy's new job, he is infuriated,But why?





	Cage dancer?

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is my first ever work so be kind! Hope you enjoy, I know it's pretty tame, might add more explicit chapters. I'm definitely seeing the opportunity for kink with the cage!

“Even if he ends up dancing in a cage in a fetish bar”   
That’s what Mark had thought, but he’d never imagined… No he’d never thought; he’d naturally assumed he’d never be paid back and would just add it to the pile of resentments he collected in his mind, the heap of unsaid insults and imagined slights that would one day give him a stroke or a tumour. He’d never thought it would come to this.  
Jez ran his hands through his hair, he enjoyed the sensation, though to be fair he was enjoying every sensation since he’d dropped two e’s and a little blue pill. He just let himself go, and people seemed to love it. Writhing around the cage of the gay club Susan had dragged Mark and him to, he felt like a God; all the people down below were worshipping him, being his little followers. Heh, he liked that thought. He saw the guy from a few nights ago eyeing him up again, the guy had tried to get back stage a few times, but there was a policy against those sort of things, and Jeremy had never got to talk to him. He winked at the guy and kept on dancing. The music was pumping, he was tripping balls and somehow he was paid for this. He couldn’t believe Mark had been so against this. Stupid Mark. He seemed to think Jez would feel all cheap and sad again, like when he’d sucked cock for money, but this was so different. It wasn’t even as bad as when he’d traded blowjobs with Super Hans that time; well those times. Super Hans was good at that though. Maybe he should try for a hatrick and do it again? No, better not, twice is probably enough.  
“I don’t know what your problem is, you told me to get a job! I got a job! You should be over the moon, not yelling at me!” “Look, Jez mate, you can’t dance in a cage for a job. That’s not what people do!” Was Mark’s less than logical retort. “What! Of course I can, I get given money to party, and I can spend it on more drugs and party even more! It’s win win!” Jez was so sick of Mark telling him what to do. “Well, firstly that’s not what win win means, secondly are we even going to talk about the literal thousands of pounds you owe me, and finally-” “Oh, I see, so this is about money is it! Well take it, take my money, I don’t need to live on it or anything!” Jez whined “for God’s sake Mark if you wanted a cut you could have just said!” “ I do not ‘want a cut’ I want to be paid back, and I do not want to be paid back with sticky notes from your nether regions!” Mark yelled, before Jeremy threw out a “Well in that case I can keep my money to myself then” and left the room, leaving Mark feeling awful and not quite knowing why.   
Mark felt bad, so he did the only thing he could think to do and made some toast. Yes, tea and toast, that’d make things better. Whilst his toaster toasted- was that the right way to say that, he pondered, it seemed a bit of a mouthful- he contemplated the conversation that had just occurred. He wondered to himself, why did he care so much. It was Jez’s body, he could do what he wanted with it. Well, no he couldn’t, Mark thought. Mark had paid for Jeremy’s food, housed him, forced him to wash. He owned stock in that body too. And Jeremy was abusing it. Yes, that’s right, Jeremy was his. He’d just have to tell him that. With that thought, Mark abandoned his toast and headed for the club he knew Jez was working tonight.   
Jez rolled his hips for the umpteenth time that night, sighed and kept on dancing. He just wasn’t feeling it tonight. He wondered why? Then he spotted Mark from across the room. He was stood awkwardly trying to avoid various twinks attempts to grind on him, but he was fresh meat, so no matter how awkward he was he was going to be pursued. Jex wondered for a second if Mark was here on accident, or if he was having another gay crisis and forgot Jez worked here. That seemed like the sort of thing Jez would do though, not Mark. So he must be here on purpose, concluded Jez. Maybe he’s here to apologise to me? Yes that must be it he decided, he’s come here to apologise to me. Having realised this, Jez gave the signal for someone to take over from him and went on his break. Mark saw him going, and pushing away a barrage of sweaty gentlemen, followed him.   
“Hi Mark” Jez said in his usual chipper tone “have you come to apologise?” Mark was strangely astounded by the ridiculous of his long term roommate, despite having previously thought he was used to him and replied “no I most certainly have not! I am here to tell you to quit working here right this instant! I feed you and kept you alive all those times, your body is mine! Now cover yourself up!” “What!” replied Jez, “You can’t be serious! You can’t own people Mark, it’s illegal! And if not, it should be! Why do you think this is okay?” “Look Jez, just cover yourself up and we can talk about this!” replied Mark, triggering the response “Why? Am I just so hot you’re going to have another of your gay crises? Can you not resist me Mark?” It was only on seeing the bewildered look of realisation on his best friends face that he realised he shouldn’t have said anything, and that for once he was completely right. His mouth went dry.   
No one said anything for what was approximately one minute, but felt like at least three years to Jeremy.”Shit” he murmured. “Yeah, shit” Mark replied. They stood staring at each other, millions of thoughts, of considerations, going through their minds. Jeremy wondered if he could actually be a bit gay too, whilst Mark was trying to get out of the situation with the least amount of awkwardness possible. Finally, Jez said “Okay” as if that was all it took. And, unwilling to disagree and make too big of a thing of it, yet unable to speak, Mark agreed. For some weird reason, that was all it took to change everything, and an understanding was reached.


End file.
